Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld measuring device. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved ruler with a fraction to decimal converter and vice versa. The ruler comprises markings on a first edge and a second edge thereof. The markings on the first edge represent units of measurement in decimals of inches while the markings on the second edge represent units of measurement in fractions of inches, wherein each marking on the first edge represents a tenth of an inch and each marking on the second edge represents a sixteenth of an inch. In this way, the present invention provides one measuring device that can be used to easily determine fraction-decimal equivalents.
A ruler is a common measuring tool that is designed to measure length. Rulers are ubiquitous, and they are used for various purposes, including tailoring, carpentry, construction, surveying, and the like. Many rulers provide measurements in inches and feet, and these measurements are generally subdivided into fractions. While it is important to provide accurate measurement, it can be inconvenient to measure in fractions because it is more difficult to engage in mathematical computations to add, subtract, multiply, and divide fractions, especially when dealing with different denominators, than it is to do mathematical computations with decimals. Thus, many individuals convert measured lengths from fractions to decimals before conducting mathematical computations.
While some individuals utilize multiple measuring devices to determine fraction-decimal equivalents, it can be inconvenient to utilize multiple measuring devices. Furthermore, individuals may prefer to carry a single measuring device to prevent loss and misplacement of multiple measuring devices while working in different areas. Thus, a single device that increases the ease of converting measured lengths from fractions to decimals, or from decimals to fractions, is desired.
The present invention provides a measuring device that allows users to easily determine fraction-decimal equivalents. In one embodiment, the measuring device comprises a ruler having a first edge opposite a second edge. The first and second edges are parallel to each other, and each of the edges comprises a plurality of markings in a linear configuration. The markings on the first edge of the ruler are spaced apart so that each marking represents a decimal of the unit of measurement. Similarly, the markings on the second edge of the ruler are spaced apart at regular intervals so that each marking represents a fraction of a unit of measurement.
The markings on the first edge and the second edge of the ruler are disposed so that fraction-decimal equivalents of the measurement are directly aligned. In this way, each of the whole units of measurement is aligned. Such markings of the ruler allow users to determine fraction-decimal equivalents without performing mathematical computations. Furthermore, the present invention eliminates the need for the user to use multiple devices to determine measurements in a fraction form or a decimal form.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that claim measuring devices that provide measurements in fractions or decimals. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to teaching rulers that include measurements in fractions or measurements in decimals. The prior art devices, however, do not disclose a ruler with a first edge having measurements in decimals and a second edge having measurements in fractions. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Some devices in the prior art disclose a set of rulers that can be used together to compare different units of measurements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,959 to Monck discloses a measuring device comprising a set of transparent rulers that are stacked and bound together so that the edges of the rulers align. Each of the rulers comprises markings based on different units of measurement. In this way, different rulers can be aligned to demonstrate the relationship between one unit of measurement and another unit of measurement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,358 to Hramiec discloses teaching rulers that are pivotally attached together, wherein each of the rulers comprises different units of measurement.
The foregoing Monck and Hramiec devices, however, are limited in the fact that multiple rulers must be used together in order for the user to compare different units of measurements. In contrast, the present invention provides one ruler that can be used to convert units of measurements from fractions to decimals, and vice versa. Thus, the present invention does not require the user to use multiple rulers at one time.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,278 to Victor discloses a ruler having a first section that is pivotally attached to a second section. The first section comprises opposing edges with markings for indicating different units of measurement. As such, one edge comprises one unit of measurement, and the opposite edge comprises another unit of measurement. Thus, Victor does not disclose a device that allows the user to convert measurements from fractions to decimals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,001 to Fisher and U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,881 to Perry disclose rulers that include a scale that is divided into a series of repeat basic measurement units. Each scale is arranged adjacent to the next smaller scale so that each succeeding scale is arranged between a larger and smaller scale. These devices, however, do not provide a means to convert measurements in fractions to decimals, and vice versa.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices are limited in that they do not allow the user to convert measurement from fractions to decimals using one ruler. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing a ruler with markings in fractions of a unit of measurement on one edge and markings in decimals of a unit of measurement on the opposite edge. The markings on opposing edges of the ruler are aligned so that the measurements in fractions directly align with corresponding measurements in decimals. Thus, the user can determine a fractional equivalent of a decimal by locating the markings that are aligned. Additionally, the present invention comprises an elongated ruler, a retractable measure, a measuring tape, a right angle ruler, or a yard stick, depending upon embodiment.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to measuring devices that provide measurements in fractions or decimals of an inch. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.